Dusty Hooves & Friends season 1 episodes and intro
by skullzman987
Summary: this is a fan fiction series based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic only featuring new pony friends such as Dusty Hooves, Snow Bunny, Joksterrap, Noble Wings, Cucumber Garden & Bluebird alongside with the Mane 6 well enjoy!
1. Dusty Hooves & Friends Intro

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…

[Rock & Roll music plays]

Singers: they're two they're four they're six they're eight

flying 'round & making magic hey!

hey! hey! hey!

red & white & yellow & blue

they're the really awesome crew

Canterlot to Ponyville

Dusty Hooves & his Friends!

hey! hey! hey!

Dusty Hooves! he's the cool one!

Snow Bunny! she's very beautiful!

Jokesterrap! Dusty Hooves' best friend!

OooooohWhooooa!

Noble Wings! knows her stuff!

Cucumber Garden! very nice & sweet!

Bluebird! flies around the sky!

The Mane 6 wants to help & share!

Cutie Mark Crusaders! well let's say they're fun!

they're two they're four they're six they're eight

flying 'round & making magic

Canterlot to Ponyville

oh! hey! hey!

Dusty Hooves & his Friends!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic presents:

Dusty Hooves & Friends


	2. Episode 1: Air Show Dusty Hooves

[it opens in the skies of Equestria & we see Dusty Hooves flying around the skies carefree doing a ton of flying tricks until...]

Snow Bunny's voice: Dusty...

Dusty Hooves: huh? [sees Snow Bunny behind the clouds & she batted her eyes at him] oooooohhhhh haha [flies over to her] feel like some tricks Snow Bunny?

Snow Bunny: hmm sure [kisses him on the nose]

Dusty Hooves: [super blushing] ahhaha

[then his wings disappeared & he tripped off the clouds]

Dusty Hooves: [gets out of loving trance] huh! [looks down on the ground] AAAAAAA!

[then POP! it shows Dusty Hooves falling off the bed in his room because it was all a dream!]

Dusty Hooves: whew! that was close! [looks over a picture of him & Snow Bunny] man i got to learn to get over my stress if i'm to do an air duet with Snow Bunny [goes back to bed & looks up to the roof thinking]

[theme song]

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…

[Rock & Roll music plays]

Singers: they're two they're four they're six they're eight

flying 'round & making magic hey!

hey! hey! hey!

red & white & yellow & blue

they're the really awesome crew

Canterlot to Ponyville

Dusty Hooves & his Friends!

hey! hey! hey!

Dusty Hooves! he's the cool one!

Snow Bunny! she's very beautiful!

Jokesterrap! Dusty Hooves' best friend!

OooooohWhooooa!

Noble Wings! knows her stuff!

Cucumber Garden! very nice & sweet!

Bluebird! flies around the sky!

The Mane 6 wants to help & share!

Cutie Mark Crusaders! well let's say they're fun!

they're two they're four they're six they're eight

flying 'round & making magic

Canterlot to Ponyville

oh! hey! hey!

Dusty Hooves & his Friends!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic presents:

Dusty Hooves & Friends

[in the next scene it shows Twilight Sparkle doing some study work when Dusty Hooves comes in looking pretty tired[

Twilight: Dusty? what's wrong? get you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?

Dusty Hooves: no Twilight it's my usual stress filled nights

Twilight: what is it you're stressed about now?

Dusty Hooves: well you know the upcoming Ponyville Air Show this Sunday Twi?

[then it shows a flashback scene from 2 days ago and Snow Bunny & Dusty Hooves were seen trotting down Ponyville]

Snow Bunny: [sees a poster] ooo! look Dusty! it's a poster for the Ponyville Air Show this weekend!

Dusty Hooves: really? wow looks pretty cool Snow Bunny

Snow Bunny: oh it is! i sure wish i could be a part of an awesome show like this!

Dusty Hooves: hmm [sees the sign up booth & goes up to it] excuse me sir Snow Bunny and i would like to sign up please

Snow Bunny: what? you'd do this for me Dusty?

Dusty Hooves: yeah nothing's too good for you Snow we'll do a duet in the air show

Snow Bunny: ooo! i can't wait Dusty! [kisses his cheek]

Dusty Hooves: [blushes]

[reality]

Twilight: so what's wrong?

Dusty Hooves: i'm a nervous flier!

Twilight: what? but you're an alicorn and the cousin of Princess Celestia you're good at flying

Dusty Hooves: well yes but since i met Snow Bunny i get really nervous when i fly because i want to impress that sweet, white alicorn i think i may need some help if i'm going to perform with her in the Air show this Sunday [leaves the library]

Twilight: [sighs] i hope this doesn't end badly for him

[later it shows Dusty Hooves trotting down Ponyville trying to think of something]

Dusty Hooves: what should i do? man i need to think of something

[then up in the skies i saw Rainbow Dash zooming across the sky]

Dusty Hooves: Rainbow Dash! that's it! i'll get flying lessons from her!

[then it cuts to Rainbow Dash's place]

Rainbow Dash: so you want me to give you flying lessons so you can impress Snow Bunny in your duet for the Ponyville Air Show?

Dusty Hooves: yep RD you're the expert and i am your biggest fan

Rainbow Dash: all right let's start some training!

[it then cuts to the skies where Rainbow & Dusty were starting off training]

Rainbow Dash: ok Dusty the first thing i know about duets is that ponies always fly & dance around with their partner got it

Dusty Hooves: ma'm yes ma'm!

Rainbow Dash: ok let the flying begin!

[then rock music plays and Dusty & Rainbow were doing their test duet Rainbow was fly-dancing like a pro while Dusty was lagging behind]

Rainbow Dash: come on pick up the pace!

Dusty Hooves: [panting] i'm trying! i'm trying! whew!

Rainbow Dash: come on if you want to be in that duet you got to do what i do!

Dusty Hooves: ok i'll give it my all! [tries to fly fast but lags again]

Rainbow Dash: [sighs then slows up so he can catch up]

Dusty Hooves: [flies up next to Rainbow Dash] hey! haha! i did it!

Rainbow Dash: look i don't think this'll work out Dusty maybe you should see someone else

Dusty Hooves: oh ok thanks again Rainbow [flies off]

[then it cuts to Noble Wings' place elegant music was playing and Dusty was training with her]

Dusty Hooves: ok do i get it now?

Noble Wings: hmm i'd pretty much say not

Dusty Hooves: what do you mean?

[then it shows Noble Wings waiting on the ground while Dusty was still flying slowly]

Noble Wings: i finished flying like 10 minutes ago

Dusty Hooves: oh... ^^; [flies back down]

Noble Wings: you're really nervous about this are you Dusty?

Dusty Hooves: yes Snow Bunny's beautiful & i don't want to be a fool in front of her!

Noble Wings: look just try & fly your best & maybe who knows you might be successful with Snow Bunny in the duet

Dusty Hooves: right i'll try [flies off]

Noble Wings: that's the spirit

[then that night at the library Spike & Twilight were asleep but not Dusty he was busy working on a machine that will make him an impressive flyer in front of Snow Bunny]

Dusty Hooves: ah! finished! my Flyer Suit 2000! i can't wait to use this! now i need someone to help me out with this [opens door then goes up to Spike] [whispering] Spike? Spike?

Spike: [waking up] huh? what? [yawns] what is it Dusty?

Dusty Hooves: i need your help Spike

Spike: what's that?

[then it cuts to the next morning after Twilight left Spike was holding a remote control]

Spike: you want me to help you control your flying?

[then it shows Dusty Hooves wearing a cool Elvis-like outfit which he hid his Flyer 2000 under]

Dusty Hooves: yeah i need you to help control my flying throughout my duet act tomorrow then i won't look like a fool in front of Snow Bunny!

Spike: well all right you ready?

Dusty Hooves: i sure am!

Spike: [turns on the remote then Dusty Hooves began to fly like a rocket]

Dusty Hooves: WHOO-HOOOOOOOOO!

[Dusty was flying all around Ponyvile he zoomed through Cucumber Garden's watermelon patch, he flew in & out of the Sweet Apple Acres barn, and he zoomed right past Rainbow Dash making her spin like a tornado making her dizzy when she stopped then Dusty Hooves landed back in the library looking pretty proud]

Dusty Hooves: YES! it works! wait till Snow Bunny checks me out! :D

[it fades to black then it fades in to the Dusty Hooves Music Moment card]

Narrator: and now it's time for a Dusty Hooves & Friends Music Moment today's song: Secret of Survival

[it opens to nighttime in the Everfree forest & Dusty Hooves & Fluttershy were walking down looking for Angel Bunny]

Fluttershy: you sure we'll find him here Dusty?

Dusty Hooves: of course i'm sure i'm not scared of anything! [then inside my mouth my teeth were chattering with fear] [voice cracking] just stick with me and we'll find Angel!

Fluttershy: um... ok. [continues following Dusty]

[just then out popped a weasel snarling at them]

Fluttershy: EEP! [hides behind Dusty]

Dusty Hooves: a weasel? puh! weasels are nothing they're...

Weasel: oh i'm not just nothing FOOL!

Dusty Hooves: AAH! [hides behind Fluttershy]

[then a pack of weasels came out]

Weasel: you just have to learn our...

Weasels: secret of suvival!

[eery music plays]

First you see us...

Then you don't...

[POOF!]

Now you hear us...

Now you won't...

[POOF!]

It's our secret of suvival

In a very nasty world!

[then red weasel hands were all over Fluttershy]

Weasels: Now you feel us...

Now you can't...

Are we real?

Perhaps we aren't?

Fluttershy: EEE!

Weasels: It's our secret of suvival

In a very nasty world!

It's our secret of suvival

In a very nasty world!

Dusty Hooves: is it really such a nasty world?

Weasel Leader: oh yes! a very nasty world!

Fluttershy: oh m-m-my

Weasels: Nastier than you could ever dream of!

Weasel: From up above!

Weasel: And from beneath!

Weasel: Eyes & Jaws!

Weasel: Claws & Teeth!

Fluttershy: YAAAAAH!

Dusty Hooves: we gotta get outta here!

Weasels: Ready to attack you

You're a snack

You'd better run!

Weasel Leader: Don't come walking in the Wild Wood

If you haven't got a gun! [pop!]

Fluttershy: [faints of fear]

Weasels: [laughing]

Every creature for suvival

Has to lookout for itself

Got no nannies here, or grannies here

To look after your health

You're in the wild wood!

And every child could

Tell you that you've got no

Business to be here!

[then Dusty & Fluttershy tried to fly off but then one of the weasels punched Dusty in the eye]

[BING!]

Weasels: First you see us...

Then you don't...

Now you hear us...

Now you won't...

Now you feel us...

Now you can't...

Are we real?

Perhaps we aren't?

It's our secret of suvival

It's our secret of suvival

It's our secret of suvival

In a very nasty world!

[Fluttershy & Dusty Hooves ran out of the Everfree forest & then at Fluttershy's place Fluttershy saw Angel bunny coming out of the house]

Dusty Hooves: [eye twitches]

Fluttershy: oh there's Angel Bunny [blushes embarresed] oops

Dusty Hooves: [faints]

[then it fades to black]

[it then cuts to morning in Ponyville & the Ponyville Air Show was getting prepared]

Announcer: good morning Ponyville! and welcome to the 30th annual Ponyville Air Show! we are going to have some fun talents today by Ponyville's own young Pegasi & Alicorns! now let's start off the show with our very own Rainbow Dash!

[then Rainbow Dash flew out onto the sky & began making her air show tricks meanwhile in a tent Dusty Hooves was getting his suit on]

Dusty Hoove: ooo i can't wait to impress Snow Bunny with this super suit! you sure everything's good Spike?

Spike: all according!

Dusty Hooves: thanks Spike hehe [goes out the tent & runs into Snow Bunny] oh! hi Snow Bunny you ready for today?

Snow Bunny: i sure am Dusty! we'll do a great duet! and i gotta say [passes by him then stops & turns to him] you look good in a suit [flutters eyelashes]

Dusty Hooves: [super blushes then faints onto the ground] ah-ha-ha

[then a 2 minute montage of flyers from Ponyville doing tricks all over the show then it was finally Dusty Hooves & Snow Bunny's turn]

Snow Bunny: oh it's our turn now Dusty! are you excited?

Dusty Hooves: oh you know i am Snow Bunny! [turns secretly to Spike in the stands & winks at him then turns back to Snow Bunny] ready?

Snow Bunny: ready!

Announcer: ok everypony it it now time for a real treat! today's show features a duet featuring Ponyville's own Snow Bunny and Canterlot's cousin of Princess Celestia: Dusty Hooves!

[then both Snow Bunny & Dusty Hooves flew up to the sky & started the duet with elegant music while down below Spike was concentrating on the remote like he was controlling a model plane]

Dusty Hooves: [thinking] this is the life doing a duet with a lovely alicorn and i'm not bumbling! this is the best day ever!

[just then]

[BOOM! sputtering]

Dusty Hooves: what the? [turns & sees his suit was smoking]

Snow Bunny: Dusty? what's wrong?

Dusty Hooves: uh n-nothing! nothing! suits that are cool like this always smoke like this hehe!

[down below]

Spike: what's going on with this thing? [bangs on the remote to make it work but by accident he breaks it] uh-oh

[up in the sky]

Dusty Hooves: [falls down like a rock & screams] AAAAAAAAAA!

Crowd: [screaming with fear & concern]

Dusty Hooves: [closes eyes with tears streaming out] [thinking] my life with Snow Bunny is over i can't believe i have a chance but i will always remember the best air show i ever did!

[then... someone caught him! he opens his eyes & the one who caught Dusty Hooves was...]

Dusty Hooves: SNOW BUNNY? you saved me!

Snow Bunny: of course Dusty it's our duet

[then Snow Bunny landed onto the ground & put Dusty Hooves down]

Snow Bunny: you ok Dusty?

Dusty Hooves: yeah i think i am and i'm sorry

Snow Bunny: sorry for what?

Dusty Hooves: [pulls off my super flyer suit & puts it on the ground in front of Snow Bunny] i wanted to impress you so bad so i made this suit because i'm a nervous flyer around such a beautiful alicorn as you but now i'm no good for you [turns away fron Snow Bunny]

Snow Bunny: not good for me? Dusty Hooves i should tell you something too i was pretty nervous about this Air Show duet too

Dusty Hooves: [turns back to her] you were?

Snow Bunny: yes i was hoping to impress you but i didn't use a suit for it

Dusty Hooves: oh Snow Bunny! [goes up to her & hugs her]

Snow Bunny: Dusty Hooves! [hugs him back]

Announcer: well it's clear to me that our duet team Dusty Hooves & Snow Bunny are the winners! not only for having a good duet but for admitting their nervousness to each other!

Dusty Hooves: wow!

Snow Bunny: we won! YAHOO!

[so then Dusty Hooves & Snow Bunny held up both of their first place trophies later back in the library Dusty Hooves looked over his trophy & the picture of him & Snow Bunny in the winner's circle]

Dusty Hooves: [sighs happily then kisses the picture]

Twilight: so you had a great day today Dusty didn't you?

Dusty Hooves: oh i sure did Twi this'll certainly be a great letter to send to my cousin after all i stood up for being nervous & if you beliueve in yourself & never give up there's no limit to what you can acomplish but hey Twi? remind me never to work on a flying suit again please?

Twilight & Dusty Hooves: [laughing]

The End

episode 2 coming soon!


End file.
